In the eye's of a child
by spacemonkey69
Summary: Daniel touches something he shouldn't have...


Colonel Jack O'Neill glanced at Major Samantha Carter, who was attempting to hide a grin.

"Something funny Major?" he questioned.

"No sir." She answered quickly. Jack continued to stare at her. "I was just thinking about the fact that you and Teal'c yet again have nothing to do for the next 6 hours, while Daniel and I are going to be having the time of our lives."

"Well, you never know. We might get lucky and have Goa'uld on our asses." Jack said, fingering his P 90 lovingly.

"Yes, cause I would consider that lucky, sir." Sam said, rolling her eyes. Jack smirked at her, then looked over his shoulder.

"Daniel, Teal'c, let's move!" he called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Daniel muttered, adjusting his bandana as he walked up. Teal'c followed closely, keeping a watchful eye on the archaeologist. Jack smiled wistfully. Teal'c had become increasingly protective of Daniel since their last adventure. Hell, they all had. Jack inwardly shuddered at the memory of Daniel huddled in the corner of that padded white cell. Seeing Daniel like that had torn Jack apart.

"You okay sir?" Sam asked, all traces of a smile gone from her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine Carter. Let's just try to return in one piece, shall we?" he suggested. "And sane." he added softly. Sam nodded, glancing at Daniel.

"Yes sir." She murmured.

"SG1, you have a go." General George Hammond's voice boomed through the embarkation room.

"Thank you sir! We shall return with lots of dirt and rocks!" Jack called, tipping his hat to the General.

"Artefacts." Daniel corrected, smirking at Jack.

"And they're called samples, not dirt." Sam added, poking the Colonel in his side.

"Okay, okay! Just get your asses through that gate before I have to kick them through. Do you have any idea how much it takes to run that thing?" Jack exclaimed, just before he stepped through the wormhole.

"No, how much does it sir?" Sam asked on the other side, continuing their conversation like nothing had happened.

"Ah, well...a lot, I guess." Jack answered. Teal'c looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Don't give me the eyebrow, I know what I'm talking about!" Jack insisted.

"I am sure you do, O'Neill." Teal'c said, stepping away. Sam bit her lip, suppressing a grin. Jack looked at her.

"Go find your dirt." He said, cocking his head towards the door. Sam smiled.

"This place is incredible." Daniel murmured, looking up. Jack followed his line of sight, his mouth falling open.

"Wow. Now that is a high ceiling." he commented.

"I estimate it to be around 200 feet high sir." Sam said in awe.

"I concur." Teal'c added. Jack spotted something out the corner of his eye and frowned.

"Carter, is that what I think it is?" he asked pointing. Sam looked in the direction of his finger.

"Oh my god. Those are bones." She said softly, stepping forward. Jack nodded.

"That's what I thought."

"They would appear to be quite old O'Neill." Teal'c informed him.

"So, we aren't in any immediate danger?" Jack asked.

"I believe not." Teal'c answered, stepping in for a closer look.

"Sir, there are some more over there." Sam said, pointing across the room. Jack peered at the wall the bones lay next to.

"Daniel, there is some funny writing on that wall. It might tell us what happened to these people." He said, staring at the foreign writing. Daniel nodded and walked over to the wall.

"O'Neill." Teal'c called. Jack walked over to where he stood.

"Yeah, T?"

"These bones are that of a child." Teal'c informed him. "As are the rest."

"What?!" Jack exclaimed, horrified. "They are all kids?!"

"Indeed. And very young, at that." Teal'c answered, sounding a bit disturbed.

"How young?" Jack asked.

"I'd say they range from infants to the age of 10, ranging from the size of the bones, sir." Sam answered, frowning. "Why would a bunch of kids be by themselves in a room of this size?"

"Daniel?" Jack called.

"Yeah?" Daniel replied, not taking his eyes off the wall.

"Figured it out yet?"

"Well, it's a form of Latin, but not one I have ever come across before. Uh, I think they were trying to create some sort of vaccine or cure, but for what I have no idea...wait." Daniel ran his fingers over a line. "I recognise this, its instructions."

"Instructions for what?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea, but it says to..." Daniel trailed off as he pressed a part of the wall. It flashed red, then beeped. "Do that, then press this," he pushed another section, which also flashed and beeped. "And then press this." Daniel pressed the last section, then stepped back a bit. A humming was heard.

"What did you do?" Jack asked.

"I dunno. Let's wait and find out shall we?" Daniel answered. The humming stopped, and part of the wall opened up.

"Sweet." Jack muttered.

"Daniel Jackson, perhaps you should use extreme caution." Teal'c warned.

"Yeah, Daniel, I think you should step back a bit, you don't know what you're dealing..." Sam was cut off suddenly by a bright light being emitted by the wall, and engulfing Daniel.

"Daniel!" Jack yelled, rushing forward to save his young friend. The light flashed brighter, and the last thing Jack saw before he passed out was the floor rushing towards him.

"O'Neill!" A voice broke through to Jack, making him jerk awake.

"Wha?" he mumbled, opening his eyes.

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson is missing!" Teal'c said urgently. Jack sat up; looking over to the last point he had seen Daniel. His clothes lay in a heap on the ground, but no Daniel.

"Crap!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Sir?" Sam asked groggily. Jack helped her to her feet, then turned and looked at the pile of clothes.

"Where's Daniel?" Sam asked after a moment.

"Well, unless he's been shrunk, I hardly doubt he's there, so he's probably somewhere naked." Jack said worriedly, walking towards the clothes. "We'll have to set up a search party ASAP."

"Yes sir." Sam agreed. Jack bent down to gather Daniel's things up, then frowned. Something warm and solid was inside. Jack carefully pulled away the folds of clothes and gasped.

"What is it sir?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Come check it out." Jack said softly. Sam and Teal'c both stepped forward.

"Oh my god." Sam whispered. Wrapped in Daniel's black shirt was the most adorable toddler Jack had ever seen.

"He appears to be asleep." Teal'c commented. The toddler stirred at the sound of Teal'c's voice, and opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey there, little buddy. I'm Jack. Where did you come from?" Jack asked quietly. The toddler just looked up at him, his big blue eyes widening.

"Oh my god." Jack whispered, his own eyes growing larger by the second.

"What is it sir?" Sam questioned.

"It's...it's uh, the kid...It's Daniel!" Jack stammered, never taking his eyes off the child.

"That is impossible O'Neill." Teal'c stated. Sam glanced at Teal'c, then got down on her knees and pulled the toddler into her lap. He stared up at her in wonder.

"Colonel, I think you are right." Sam whispered in awe. "Look at him! If this isn't Daniel...well, I dunno, but it has to be him."

"Could this light have somehow changed Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"I have no idea. Colonel, we have to get him back to the SGC." Sam said, turning to Jack. He nodded, and took the tiny blond from Sam.

"I'll take him. Carter, you grab Daniel's things." He commanded.

"Yes sir."

General Hammond frowned as he heard the Stargate dial up. No one was due back for another four hours. He glanced over at Walter, who was watching the gate come to life.

"Sir, we are receiving SG1's signal." Walter informed him.

"Open the iris." George commanded, a feeling of dread washing over him. Every time SG1 came home early, it had been a bad sign.

"Yes sir." They watched as SG1 stepped through the event horizon. George counted the members and inwardly sighed. Daniel was missing. It was always Daniel. He left the control room and made his way as quickly as possible into the gate room.

"SG1, what happened? You've only been gone for two hours." George noted.

"We had a bit of a mishap, General." Jack answered, stepping down from the ramp. George noticed the bundle in Jack's arms, but thought to ask a different question first.

"Where's Doctor Jackson?"

"Well..." Sam began, looking nervous.

"General Hammond..." Teal'c started, sounding unsure of himself.

"Daniel is...here sir." Jack said softly. George frowned.

"Well, he's lost quite a bit of weight then." He retorted.

"That's not the only thing he's lost sir." Sam whispered, reaching over to Jack. She pulled back the shirt, revealing the toddler, asleep in Jack's arms.

"What are you getting at Major?" George questioned.

"General, meet Daniel." Jack said after a moment. George stared at Jack.

"Is this a joke?" he asked.

"No sir. This is Daniel." Jack replied.

"You're sure?"

"99 percent sure, sir. We just need Janet to run some tests to confirm it. But you just have to look at his eyes to know..." Sam trailed off.

"How the hell did this happen?!" George exclaimed after another beat, still staring at the tiny bundle.

"We don't really know, sir." Jack answered. "It just did."

"Well, take him to the infirmary. Briefing in one hour." George said softly.

"Yes sir." Sam said quietly, leading Jack and Daniel out of the room. Teal'c inclined his head, then followed them. George rubbed his bald head, feeling the beginning of a headache. Why did these things always seem to happen?

"Well, the blood work confirms it. He is Daniel Jackson." Janet said, stepping up to the infirmary bed. Daniel was sitting in Jack's lap, blissfully unaware of his surroundings as he played with the zipper on Jack's jacket.

"How old do you think he is?" Sam asked softly.

"I would say that he is around two years old." Janet answered, smiling at Daniel when he looked up at her.

"I'm two and a half!" he exclaimed. Jack looked down at him in amazement. He finally spoke!

"Oh really? Wow, you're a big boy!" Janet said, ruffling his hair. Daniel giggled, and grabbed at her hand. Sam smiled, despite her worry.

"He's such an angel." She murmured. Jack smiled up at her.

"Yes, he is. Who would've thought that Daniel would be such a beautiful child?" he asked.

"Well, the entire female population, perhaps?" Janet answered, her eyes twinkling. "One look in those baby blues, and you know you're in trouble."

"Jack." Daniel mumbled. Jack looked down at the child in his lap and grinned.

"That's me, Danny."

"Where's Daddy?" Daniel asked. Jack looked up at Sam worriedly.

"Your Daddy's gone away for a while honey. So has your mom. We're going to be taking care of you for a while, okay?" Sam said softly. Daniel considered this for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay." He said, looking up at Jack.

"You can stay with me, kiddo." Jack said smiling. Daniel grinned, and hugged himself closer to Jack.

"Looks like you have a fan Colonel." Janet noted. Jack smiled at her, then wrapped his arms around Daniel. He'd missed this. It only seemed like yesterday that he was holding Charlie in his lap. He had wanted another child so badly, but didn't think anyone could replace the hole that Charlie's death had left. Maybe Daniel could.

Wait. Was he actually wishing for Daniel to stay like this? Jack glanced down at the blond in his arms. No, he would miss his best friend too much. But, if it came down to it, that they couldn't change him back, Jack was sure that he would be the one to take Daniel in.

"O'Neill." Teal'c's booming voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Are you not well?" Teal'c questioned.

"I'm fine, why?"

"We've been trying to get your attention for the last 30 seconds, sir." Carter informed him.

"Ah. I was thinking." He said softly. Sam nodded.

"We're required in the briefing room, O'Neill." Teal'c reminded him. Jack nodded.

"Yeah...okay." He said absently.

"What should we do with Daniel?" Sam asked softly.

"I'd be happy to look after him." Janet answered. Jack shook his head.

"I'll take him," he said firmly. "I'm sure General Hammond won't mind."

Sam frowned, looking as if she wanted to argue, then nodded. Jack grinned.

"Come on Danny boy, we're going for a ride!" he tightened his grip on Daniel, then jumped up and ran out the door. Sam watched his retreating form, accompanied with Daniel's squeals of delight, and sighed.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered.

George stared at the child in Jack's lap. He still couldn't believe that this tiny child was Daniel. He watched as Daniel played with Jack's jacket and smiled.

"General?" Sam's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, it's just amazing." George said softly.

"I know sir." She agreed quietly.

"Any ideas on how to help Daniel?" Jack questioned.

"The text on the wall may indicate what we need to know." Teal'c stated. "Perhaps a team should be sent back to study it."

"They may get affected." George objected.

"I don't think so sir. As long as they don't touch anything, they should be fine. Daniel activated the...light by touching the wall." Sam explained.

"Alright. I will send Dr Rothman and a team to investigate it. Did Dr Jackson understand the writing?"

"It was a form of Latin, but he didn't really understand it, sir. He probably needed a reference." Jack said quietly. George nodded.

"I would also like to contact the Tok'ra, sir. Selmak may be able to help." Sam added.

"Okay Major. Dismissed. Except for you Colonel." Jack raised his eyebrows at the General, but said nothing. They both watched Sam and Teal'c leave the room.

"General?" Jack questioned. George took a deep breath.

"Jack, what if..." he began.

"What if what sir?"

"What if there is no way to fix what has happened?"

"Oh for crying out loud. General, it's only been a few hours! We'll work it out, and get Daniel back, good as new." Daniel looked up at the sound of his name, and grinned at George.

"I know that Jack, but, there is a chance that we wont." George said softly.

"I know." Jack said after a moment.

"He has no family Jack, we are all he has."

"I know that too!" Jack stood up, placing Daniel on the table.

"Would we put him into foster care Colonel?"

"General, I would never do that to him again! Daniel deserves better then to be shuffled around by perfect strangers!" Jack yelled. Daniel looked at him in alarm, tears forming in his bright blue eyes. Jack picked him up, and held him close.

"I'm sorry buddy." He whispered.

"What are you suggesting Jack?" George asked.

"If it came down to it sir, I would take him in." Jack said softly.

"Colonel, have you even thought about this?"

"Yes sir I have. I've thought a lot about it."

"You have a high risk job Jack. One day you might not come home. What do we do then?" George questioned.

"That wouldn't be a problem sir. Without Daniel on the team, there is no team. I'd retire." Jack said firmly.

"You're sure about this?" George said softly.

"Yes sir. But hopefully it won't come down to that." Jack hugged Daniel close to him, and turned towards the door. "I have to get some things organised for Daniel, sir."

"Dismissed." George watched his 2IC leave the room, holding Daniel protectively close to him, and sighed. What a day.

"What's that? Is that a dog?" Jack asked, peering at the picture Daniel had finished drawing. Daniel laughed and shook his head. "No? A cat?" Daniel shook his head again, and pointed at Jack. "It's me? Wow! I look like a dog!" Jack exclaimed. Daniel grinned and handed the picture to Jack.

"Thankyou! I'll stick it on my fridge." Jack promised.

"Colonel!" Sam called as she entered the room. Jack turned to see Jacob Carter follow her in.

"Jacob! How's it going?" he asked, standing up to shake the Tok'ra's hand.

"I'm great Jack. I came as soon as I could. What seems to be the problem?" Jacob questioned. Jack looked at Sam.

"Uh, I didn't actually tell him what was going on." She admitted.

"Who's the kid? He's cute." Jacob said smiling.

"That's, uh, Daniel, dad." Sam answered. Jacob looked at her and Jack for a moment, then turned to Daniel.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" he asked gently, bending down so he was level with the toddler. Daniel responded by grabbing Jacob's nose and laughing.

"He touched something on P78 245, and this happened." Jack answered, pointing at Daniel.

"And you want to know if I know how to fix him?" Jacob said softly, ruffling Daniels hair, then standing up to face Jack and Sam.

"Well, yeah. We're basically looking at all options here dad. There's a team on the planet, but we don't know how successful they will be." Sam said, smiling grimly. Jacob nodded thoughtfully.

"O'Neill. I have retrieved the things you asked for." Teal'c interrupted, walking in. "General Carter. It is good to see you."

"Likewise Teal'c." Jacob said smiling. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"What did you get, T?" Jack asked his alien friend.

"Clothing and toys. The Lego is especially interesting." Teal'c answered, holding up the bag in his hand. Sam took it from him, and opened it.

"Thank you Teal'c." she said gratefully, bending down to attend to Daniel.

"You are welcome Major Carter. How is Daniel Jackson?" he inquired, looking down at his small friend.

"Well, he's still a kid, so nothing much has changed." Jack said dryly. Teal'c nodded, then looked at Jacob.

"You are here to help?"

"Yes, Teal'c. How about if I contact the Tok'ra and ask them what they think? This is way over both my and Selmak's head." Jacob admitted.

"Okay, that would be good." Jack said smiling slightly.

"I'll be back soon guys, Sam."

"See you then dad. And thankyou." Sam said softly, smiling at Daniel as she gently pulled a shirt over his head. Jacob waved to the boy, then turned and walked out the door.

"There you go sweetie! You look very charming." Sam said, placing a kiss on Daniel's forehead. "The girl's are gonna melt when they see you."

"What are we to do, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, watching the scene in front of him.

"We take care of Daniel." Jack said firmly. Teal'c nodded.

"Indeed."

A week later

"We have been over all possible options George, and frankly, we're stumped." Jacob admitted.

"You have no idea how to help Dr Jackson?" George questioned. Jacob bowed his head briefly, then looked up.

"Our scientists are still working on it, but they are concerned that there is nothing they can do." Selmak answered. Jack banged his hand on the table.

"Damnit!" he muttered.

"I am sorry Colonel O'Neill." Selmak apologised, bowing his head again.

"Have you tried the Asgard?" Jacob asked. Sam nodded.

"Yes. Thor was unable to help." She said softly. Jacob rubbed her arm.

"I'm so sorry kiddo." He whispered.

"Jack!" a little voice exclaimed. Every one turned their head to find Daniel sitting on the floor, smiling proudly. Jack grinned when he saw what Daniel had built with the Lego.

"That is very good, Danny." Jack praised. Daniel's grin grew wider.

"Is that a pyramid?" Jacob asked.

"Yes dad." Sam said nodding. "He's, uh, very smart for his age."

"No kidding." Jacob murmured.

"Well, it is Daniel. He's very smart for any age." Jack said proudly.

"He's also able to speak a few different languages. "George informed Jacob.

"Really? That's incredible! What ones?" Jacob asked.

"He can speak Egyptian, German and French." Sam answered. "It's only little words like 'yes' 'no' and 'thankyou' but still."

"His parent's must have taught him, seeing they travelled everywhere." Jack said softly, picking Daniel up.

"Daddy isn't coming back, is he?" Daniel asked in a quiet voice, looking up at Jack. The Colonel glanced up at Sam in horror.

"No Daniel, he isn't." she whispered. "Neither is your mother. I'm so sorry sweetie."

Daniel merely nodded, burying his face into Jack's chest.

"Carter, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jack asked. Sam nodded and stood up.

"I'll take him." Jacob offered. Jack carefully placed Daniel in Jacobs care, then walked into the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" Jack hissed.

"I'm sorry sir, but I thought it would be better if he knew the truth now, then finding it out later." She whispered.

"Later? There isn't going to be a later Major!" Jack shouted.

"Colonel, you know the situation! Unless Rothman figures it out, Daniel is stuck like this! Don't tell me you haven't thought about that!" Sam exclaimed, tears springing to her eyes.

"I have, but I refuse to accept it! Rothman will figure it out!" Jack softened his voice. "He has to."

"Sir, I know how..." Sam started.

"No you don't Carter. Daniel is my best friend, and part of the team. It's my job to look after him, and I failed. It's my fault." Jack said quietly.

"Jack, you know that isn't true." Sam whispered. "Look, I'm sorry I told him about his parents, but I have a feeling he already knew. He's been hinting at it all week."

"Daniel always has figured things out easily." Jack murmured. Sam rubbed his arm.

"Come on. There's a little boy in there who needs you." She said softly. Jack nodded.

"Okay." They turned and walked back into the Briefing Room.

"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed immediately, holding his arms out. Jack picked him up, smiling brightly.

"Heya, buddy! What you doing?" he asked.

"We were just discussing his pyramid actually." Jacob answered, grinning at Jack.

"Wonderful! Why don't you show me huh?" Jack said to Daniel, kneeling down in front of the Lego.

"Kay." Daniel murmured.

"Sir, when is the team due back from P78 245?" Sam asked worriedly once Jack and Dnaiel were occupied.

"1800 hours tomorrow Major. Dr Rothman has reported that he is nearly finished with the translation." George answered, then lowered his voice. "It's not looking good Sam."

"I know sir." Sam said softly. "But it's the only chance we have."

"Well, from what I can tell, the people were trying to create an antidote for old age." Dr Rothman explained. "Obviously they failed. There were a few passages that I had trouble with. Daniel would probably be able to figure it out."

"Well, we don't have that option do we?" Jack snapped.

"No. But, uh, from what I've figured, the antidote changed the people into children, just like Daniel. I'm not sure why they died; maybe no one was there to take care of them." Rothman suggested.

"But can it be reversed?" George asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure." Rothman answered.

"Ah, for crying out loud..." Jack started angrily.

"I'm sorry Colonel, I really am! Daniel's my friend too you know!" Rothman exclaimed. Jack glared at him, but said nothing more.

"What do you suggest Doctor?" George questioned, ignoring Jacks outburst.

"Well, there's a scientific team studying the object now..." Rothman began.

"Carter and Teal'c are there right?" Jack interrupted. He had been so caught up taking care of Daniel that he had lost track of his friend's actions.

"Right. But if they cannot figure out how to reverse it..." Rothman trailed off, glancing at the Colonel. Jack suddenly had the urge to go beat the living crap out of the man, but restrained himself. It wasn't Rothman's fault.

"Colonel, where is Daniel at the moment?" George asked.

"He's in with Fraiser getting some more tests done sir. They should nearly be finished by now." Jack answered, staring at his hands. George touched Jacks arm gently.

"Go take care of him Jack. I'll get you when there is news." The General promised.

"Thankyou sir." Jack stood up and left the room quickly, his mind reeling.

"Hello Colonel." Janet greeted Jack warmly.

"Hey Doc. How' it going?" he asked, looking down at Daniel, who was sucking on a lollipop.

"We're all done here. Daniel has been very good." She said brightly, then lowered her voice. "He didn't like the needle much though." Jack took note of Daniel's tear stained cheeks and smiled.

"I'll bet. So can I take him then?" he questioned.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Janet answered.

"Ready to go Danny boy?" Jack asked the blond. Daniel pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and beamed.

"Okay!" he said happily. Jack picked him up gently then turned to Janet.

"Say goodbye to the nice doctor. It's time for bed."

"Bye Janet." Daniel said, waving his tiny hand. Janet grinned.

"Bye honey, see you soon." She said winking. Jack smiled, then turned and left the infirmary.

"There you go sport!" Jack exclaimed, tucking Daniel into the bed in the guest quarters, which had been turned into the toddler's room. "You want a story? We have either 'Green Eggs and Ham' or 'A fly went by'." He told the child, looking at the books on the bed stand. Daniel merely shook his head.

"No story." He said quietly, then yawned. Jack looked at him in surprise. No matter how tired Daniel was, he had insisted on a bed time story every night since this had happened.

"Okay then." He said frowning.

"Jack?" Daniel whispered. "Will you be my Daddy?" Tears sprung to Jack's eyes as he looked down at the toddler, who was staring back with crystal blue eyes.

"Oh Danny, of course I will." He said softly.

"Kay." Daniel replied, yawning again. Jack leaned over and planted a kiss on the boy's forehead, then stood up.

"Get some sleep kiddo. I'll be right next door if you need me okay?"

"Okay. I love you Jack." Daniel said, smiling up at his 'daddy'. Jack felt a tear run down his cheek.

"I love you too Danny. Night." He said softly.

"Night."

Jack sat in Daniels office, flipping through one of Daniels notebooks. Latin words stared back at him. He sighed and picked up the photo frame, studying Sha're's face.

"Colonel." A voice said softly. Jack turned to find General Hammond in the doorway.

"Sir? What time is it?" he questioned, frowning. When he had come in here it had been late.

"It's 0600 Jack." George answered, stepping into the room.

"Daniel should be waking up soon." Jack mused, standing up.

"Jack ,how much sleep have you had?"

"None, sir. I was thinking." Jack admitted.

"Something I can help with?" the General questioned.

"Daniel asked me to be his Daddy." Jack answered, smiling wanly.

"And?" George pressed.

"And I said yes." Jack looked up at George, tears brimming in his eyes. "Sir, what happens if they can't help him? I'll never see my best friend again!"

"Yes you will Jack. He'll just be...different." George said softly.

"That's just it. He won't be my friend, he'll be my child. He'll see me differently. I won't be able to talk to him like I used to!" Jack exclaimed, the tears spilling over his cheeks. He swiped them away angrily.

"Jack ,you'll just have to live with it." George said in a quiet voice. "I know you love Daniel, but you can't always save him." Jack nodded.

"I know." He whispered, then cleared his throat. "Was there something else you wanted sir?"

"Yes. Major Carter and Teal'c are due back within the hour." George informed him. Jack nodded again.

"I suppose I better get Daniel up then." He said, rubbing his face.

"You do that. I'll meet you two in the briefing room."

"Yes sir."

"Hi sweetie!" Sam greeted a sleepy Daniel, kissing him on the forehead.

"Hi Sam." Daniel mumbled. Jack looked at Sam's face, taking in the red eyes and tear streaked cheeks. He glanced at Teal'c, his normally impassive face tight with emotion.

"Danny, why don't you draw me a picture?" Jack asked gently, sitting the toddle down in front of paper and pencils. The General must have laid them out in advance.

"Kay." Daniel said happily, picking up a red pencil. Jack smiled at him, then turned to face his friends.

"It's not good news is it?" he whispered. Sam shook her head slowly.

"Jack, the machine is broken." George said softly. Jack nodded.

"And you can't fix it?" he questioned.

"I tried sir. I did everything I could. I'm so sorry sir!" Sam sobbed suddenly. Jack pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Sam. It's not your fault." He whispered.

"I should have told him not to touch it!" she cried in his arms.

"Major Carter, it is no one's fault." Teal'c said softly. Sam nodded and pulled away from her superior officer.

"What are we going to do with him?" she murmured. Jack cleared his throat, and turned to the General.

"Sir, I'm giving you my two weeks notice." He informed him.

"Sir? You're resigning?" Sam exclaimed in shock. Jack nodded.

"Daniel needs a father." He said firmly.

"Your two weeks notice will not be necessary Jack. I have the papers ready. I also have arranged for you to adopt Daniel." George said, glancing at the child sadly.

"Thankyou...George." Jack said, smiling slightly.

"Jack?" Sam whispered.

"You can visit whenever you want Sam. You too Teal'c." Jack informed them.

"I will O'Neill." Teal'c said nodding.

"You may take him now Jack." George informed the Colonel. Jack nodded.

"Come on Danny." He said, picking the child up.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Jack smiled.

"We're going home."


End file.
